My reason to live
by deelfire
Summary: Karena Nero membiarkan Angelo tetap hidup. Dan Angelo menemukan alasannya untuk bertahan hidup.


**title :** My reason to live

 **fandom :** 91days

 **language :** Bahasa Indonesia

 **disclaim :** all rights reserved to Shuka production (?) for creating the awesome 91 days. However, this fanfic is mine and no money is made with this.

 **rate :** K+

Angelo menghela napas melihat punggung orang yang ingin dia bunuh tapi juga tak mampu dia habisi bergerak menjauh. Dia sedikit kecewa, jujur saja. Dia sudah sangat ingin mati, mengingat tangannya penuh darah dan berapa nyawa meregang karena ambisinya? Tapi rupanya malaikat kematian yang dia harapkan tak kunjung mampu menyarangkan timah panas ke jantungnya, tepat seperti 7 tahun silam.

Lalu kini apa?

Dia ditinggal.

Mereka berpisah jalan.

Dan kurang ajarnya mantan Don Mafia yang pernah menaunginya itu sempat memberinya kuliah tentang alasan hidup yang mana hidup-tak-perlu-alasan sebelum sok keren menembak, salah sasaran dan pergi meninggalkannya. Pah. Angelo ingin menggampar Nero Vanetti sekarang, saat ini juga.

Tapi ini sudah keputusan. Pemilik marga Vanetti mau bagaimana pun jua tak mau memberikan apa yang dia inginkan ーkematian.

Membalikkan badan, Angelo melanjutkan langkahnya menyusuri bibir terindah yang pernah dia tahu. Dia bahkan memejamkan bilahnya menikmati sensasi gelitik di kakinya ketika air dalam bibir itu menampar.

 _Sepertinya aku belum bisa menemuimu Corteo_ , pikirnya sembari menikmati belai angin laut. Tapi di saat bersamaan juta tanya bercongkol dalam benaknya. Dan yang paling mendominasi tetap: **apa yang harus dia lakukan**.

Deru mobil yang sayup-sayup menyapa gendang membuat Angelo terdiam. Langkahnya berhenti. Bilah kuning yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di balik kelopak terbuka. Pelan dia menoleh ke belakang, ke arah Nero pergi meninggalkannya.

Dia bisa melihat mobil yang membawanya kemari dengan Nero sebagai pengemudi bergerak menjauh, menyusur jalanan di atas tebing. Menyipitkan pandang, Angelo mengamati jalanan lengang di depan sana. Fokusnya tertaut pada pergerakan objek di jalanan itu. Bukan. Bukan pada mobil Nero. Namun pada mobil lain dari arah sebaliknya.

Mobil yang tampak bukan mobil murahan.

Satu tanya berkelebat di benak Angelo akan siapa sang empunya mobil itu. Jaman ini, jarang sekali rakyat jelata memiliki kendaraan yang seperti itu. Pikirnya langsung tertuju pada satu subjek. _Galassias_ kah?

Ya. Pasti Galassias.

Dan oh.

Tanpa sadar, mengingat Galassias dan Nero bersisian membakar adrenalin yang sempat redup dalam diri Angelo semenjak pembunuhan beruntun yang dia lakukan tempo hari. Benar sang putra Lagusa telah membuang keinginannya hidup. Tapi kini dengan Nero membiarkannya, mau tak mau dia harus bertahan, mencari tujuan akan tujuan keberadaannya.

Dan satu hal yang Angelo tahu, dia tak akan membiarkan Family satu itu membunuh Nero. Tidak. Jika Nero tak mau membunuh dia, maka dia pun tak akan membiarkan orang lain membunuh Nero. Tak ada hubungannya memang, tapi satu hal telah diputuskan dalam sel kelabu cerdas milik keturunan terakhir Lagusa.

Nero dan dia sama.

Sama-sama tanpa keluarga, sanak saudara.

Lagusa dihabisi oleh Vanetti 7 tahun lalu, Nero ada di sana, dia merupakan salah satu sosok yang menghakimi keluarga Angelo. Dan masih belum lama Vanetti hancur di tangan Lagusa yang tersisa, menyisakan putra tertua Vanetti seperti saat Vanetti menyisakan Angelo tuk cicipi neraka.

Ini membuat Angelo ingin melakukan satu hal. Dia ingin melindungi Nero dari serangan Famiglia lain yang inginkan kuasa atas Vanetti.

Karenanya dengan cepat Angelo berlari meninggalkan bibir pantai, dan dengan segala akalnya dia membuntuti Nero.

Meski tak ada di sisi Nero sebagai Avilio. Angelo kan melindungi orang ini dari tangan Galassias.

Hei. Jika kepintaran Avilio dalam mengatur strategi diakui, jika lelaki itu pernah memiliki kepercayaan Don Vanetti sebagai _personal bodyguard_ , maka Angelo layak melakukan hal yang serupa, bukan?

 _Mengingat Avilio ialah Angelo._

Avilio yang merupakan tokoh buatan Angelo memang sudah mati. Dia terhempas layaknya sampah usai balas dendam terpenuhi.

Namun dengan kelihaian, kemampuan Avilio, bagi Angelo bukan hal yang susah.

 _Mengingat Avilio ialah Angelo._

Dan kini bagi Angelo, melindungi seseorang dari kegelapan telah cukup sebagai alasannya untuk bertahan hidup.

Walau Ironi, orang yang ingin dia lindungi merupakan orang yang ingin dia bawa mati.

Dengan berpikiran seperti ini, Angelo Lagusa bergerak. Dia segera menepi, berlari di bawah karang dan melompat naik ke arah jalanan sebelum mengejar Nero yang seperti dugaannya, diburu mobil yang datang dari arah sebaliknya tadi. ** _]]_**

.

.

a/n.

masih sama. belum bisa move on dari ending menggantung 91days.


End file.
